


Barisi Baby Drabble

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Babies, Cute, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Rafael Barba, Parenthood, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: Cute baby





	Barisi Baby Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with little babies with barisi dynamics man.

Rafael sighs, looking over at Sonny rocking their baby son. Sonny sits next to him on the couch, Leo reaching out to his Papi. 

"Come on Rafi, Leo wants you." 

"But whenever I hold him he cries."

"You need to calm down, he can sense your negative energy." He plants a kiss on Rafael's cheek and moves to hand the child over. 

He tentatively takes him in his arms, Leo making grabby hands up at his Papi. Rafael lets him grip his finger, he gives him a gummy smile and laughs. Sonny leans into Rafael's side, eyes softening at this sight. 

"I told you, you're gonna be a perfect Dad Rafi." 

Rafael kisses Leo's cheek, making him laugh and grip Rafael's thumb tighter. 

"You are the definition of heaven." 

Rafael eyes soften when he hears those words escape Sonny's mouth. He looks over at him, leaning in for a kiss. Sonny kisses him quickly before tickling Leo's tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
